Drunk confessions
by JADed.not
Summary: Blaine said something important, but Kurt was too drunk to remember anything


This is my first fic ever. Sorry if it sucks. This really doesn't follow Glee's storyline and its before KLAINE.. so please read and review. :)

* * *

><p>I was sitting in a corner of lima bean, one coffee clutched in my hand, another on the table across, waiting for Kurt.<p>

It was quite early, there's not much customer lounging in the café. Most of them orders to-go and runs off, probably headed to work or school

The bell rings and in struts Kurt Hummel in all his glory. He was wearing a dark coat and scarf over his Dalton uniform. His pale skin paler; dark bags visible under the black glasses that cover his usually bright eyes; hair, I believe it's his most valued part of his anatomy, has a just-got-out-of-bed look, which surely is unintentional. Every detail is telltale signs that he was hangover.

Not that I've seen numerous times a hangover Kurt. It's just that I know him so well that I can easily see when something's wrong with him.

I waved at him, he moves towards me. How could Kurt manage to still walk like a runway model despite his messed up state was beyond my understanding. I shake my head and smile.

"Nothing's funny, Anderson" Kurt said sharply as he sat down.

"Ooh, Feisty. Aren't we?" I hand him the other cup "I'm just happy that you're up and alive after that much booze you drank last night" I said, still smiling.

"Speak for yourself" Kurt's now wearing his 'bitch-please' look "who chug down an entire bottle of vodka in a minute and rips his shirt off screaming 'I'm the man'"

"That would be Jeff" my smile getting bigger

"No. It was you. I saw the whole thing"

"Kurt, you also said last night that you saw Heath Ledger's ghost in the hallway" now I'm trying hard not to snicker.

Kurt glared at me for a half a second, and look away "Well, maybe, I did" he said, biting his lips, obviously trying not laugh too.

I can't help but stare. He always does that, biting his lips, whether he's nervous, happy, angry or excited. It's as if he was especially fond of his own lips. I wonder why? Was it the taste? Its softness? Or simply just the feel of it? I wish I could find it out myself.

He sighed. I look at him quizzically.

"That's the last time I'll attend a party planned by David. The moment we step in, he practically shove a cup down my throat." he took another sip of his coffee. "I even promise myself that I won't drink"

"But you did have fun, right?"

He nods "Still, it wasn't worth the hangover" He's now rubbing his left temple. "God, all of us were really out of it last night" he continued, chuckling a little.

No. "Yeah" I wasn't. "All of us"

"Wait. I remember you saying something important last night" Kurt leans in, eyes narrowed "it was something like..." he trailed off as he think

Yes, Kurt. I said something important last night, very, very, very much important. To me, at least. It was something like I love you.

I kept my mouth shut.

* * *

><p>"IM THE MAAAANN" Jeff screamed, ripping his drenched white shirt. His blonde hair sticking oddly at different directions. He was standing in a table, crowded with same warblers who dared him to drink a bottle of vodka within a minute.<p>

I tear my eyes off from the scene and tried to search for Kurt amidst the haze of drunken bodies moving around, dancing to the blaring music.

I saw him in the couch, not far from Jeff's table, sandwiched between Wes and David. He was holding another glass of rum and coke, the same drink David has been handing him for an hour now.

I stormed to their direction. "Kurt"

They looked up, Wes whispered something to the two of them, and they started laughing hard; David almost fell out of his side.

Kurt was about to take as sip from his glass when I reach the couch and snatched the drink away from him.

"Hey" Kurt said, or more like slurred "That's mine"

"Yeah, get your own Baine" David interjected, with the same fluency as Kurt. Wes just kept on snickering on the side.

"You're drunk Kurt." Setting the glass at a nearby table, I noticed several of the same glasses already on it, drained, and a bottle of rum, half empty.

"Did you guys drink all this?" I glared at them "Kurt, how much did you drink?" I felt like I was scolding a child.

Kurt stared at his fingers first, counting I guess. And held his hands at up, directly to my face, eight fingers sticking out.

"This much" Kurt answered, smiling his sweetest smile. Now I truly feel like I was talking to a kid.

David and Wes just laughed at this. I glance at my watch, it's almost 10, I need to get Kurt home before midnight, or else his dad would murder us both. His current drunk state will surely not help our case.

"Kurt, let's go, we should get going" I reached for his hand, David tried to stop me but my glare made him decide to do otherwise.

I pulled him up only to be pulled back down again. I tried hard to ignore the David's and Wes' laughs this time, because it's starting to get on my nerves, it seems like they're not drunk but instead high on laughing gas.

"But Blaine, my legs aren't working" Kurt pouted "Carry me?" He said holding his arms out, smiling.

I sighed, why am I so powerless when it comes to that smile. "Fine" I turned back, and bend my knees a little. I heard him squeal before he jumps at my back. "Awwww" Wes and David drawled in unison.

Kurt might be taller than me but somehow he's feathery light. We make our way out through the room, down the hallway and into the parking lot. All the time Kurt's humming random song, blurting out silly things like "Was that Heath Ledger's ghost?"or nuzzling at my un-gelled curly hair – or in other words, Kurt's being adorable.

I fumbled with my keys in my pocket and opened passenger side. Once Kurt was seated, I run back to the other side, climbed in, start the car and drive out of the parking lot. I opened the windows, in case Kurt's get nauseous.

"You shouldn't drive" kurt said out of the blue.

"What?"

"Driving drunk is bad"

"Im not drunk, Kurt"

"Liar. I saw you puking behind the couch" I have no idea whether Kurt was imagining things or did he really saw someone puke and mistake him as me. I wonder who's going to clean the mess tomorrow. I certainly hope it was the council. Sorry Thad.

After an hour and an half drive, we've arrived at Kurt's front yard. The lights are open in their living room, silhouettes moving behind the curtain, was Burt's pacing?

I glanced at my side and for a second, my heart stopped. Kurt was sleeping. The moon was bright, casting a glow on Kurt's already beautiful face. His perfect skin pale with a dust of pink on his cheeks and nose; His long lashes flutters every now and then; His pink lips parted slightly, inviting.

And before I can stop myself, I brush the back of my hand at across his face through the line his jaw, his face smooth and soft, almost felt like velvet. He stirs and opens his eyes slowly. It's like watching sleeping beauty waking up.

He smiled; calm and innocent, and I smile too. "You're very beautiful, Kurt" He reached out, and cupped my face, "You're beautiful too, Blaine."

We stared at each other, I let myself drown in the pools of blue and gray that was his eyes, taking in every part of his beautiful face, remembering that deep inside, he was as beautiful, too. And in that moment, I was sure, as I have been for months now that I'm in love with this boy. That I'm in love with my best friend. I'm in love with Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

I want scream it, let the world know. My heart swells in elation as I think about it over and over again. All the coffee dates, diners at breadstix, duets, fights, everything – everything we've been through the moment we met at Dalton's staircase lead me to this feeling. And never will I want to change a single thing.

I leaned in, holding his face with both hands, never looking away from his eyes. "Kurt, you're the most beautiful person I have known, and probably, I'll ever know. You're strong, loving, companionate, and perfect – you're just perfect" I drop my hands from his face, and take his "I never said this before, because I was scared, scared that you might want to stop being friends if I ever say this to you, but Kurt I love you. I love you so much. I love every part of you, and I wish and pray, so hard, that you'll love me too" I closed my eyes, a few tears falls.

"Don't cry Blaine" Kurt tone was soft and sad; he was wiping my tears away with his thumb.

I opened my eyes and locked it with Kurt's. I moved a little closer, drawing our faces near, I can feel his breath on my face, my lips only an inch away from his.

But before I can close the gap, he whipped his head away; put it out of the window, starts puking his guts out. I immediately put my hand on his back, rubbing it.

"Kurt, it's that you? Come inside this instant" was Burt's angry voice through the front porch.

And there it ends my 'romantic' night.

* * *

><p>"Aha, I remember now" Kurt's enthusiastic voice pulls me from my reverie "You said wanted to do a duet for regionals. Well, I have a few song suggestions…"<p>

I want cut him off, and correct him. No, Kurt that was not it. It was something more important than that. That's what I want to say, but I didn't utter a word, and just continued listening.

I figured Kurt deserves better than that. A love confession in his drunken haze while puking his guts out is not something we probably want to tell our kids someday. Okay, Blaine you're thinking way too fast, you haven't even done a proper confession yet.

But I will, soon, one of these days. When Kurt is not drunk, when I know what to say without rambling or crying, when I can finally taste and feel his lips. Soon. I'll say it out loud. Kurt, I love you.


End file.
